


Second Chance

by Brownie9816



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, Rating may go up, Underage Drinking, possible Mabel/Pacifica, probably swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie9816/pseuds/Brownie9816
Summary: William is a 19 year old boy who is blind in one eye and has no memories past waking in a hospital at 16. Thanks to an old family friend, Dipper is forced to be his tutor. Dipper thinks there's something off about him, but Will insists he's a normal kid.





	

William's first memory was waking up in a white room, a bright light blinding him, surrounded by a metallic smell, the sound of machines, and people he didn't know. He later found out that they were doctors and they'd just brought him back to life. Will was told he'd been in a terrible car crash and that he'd been dead for nearly two minutes. Of course, he didn't remember that, or anything else. His parents and younger brother were strangers to him. He was sixteen when his life changed, not that he'd noticed it.

For his family, things never went back to normal. Will grew his blond hair out and left it unusually messy, he right eye was left a dull blue, completely useless, and he never really became comfortable with them again. It wasn't just his appearance that changed; his grades dropped and he became the class clown. He was a completely different person and everyone from his old life distanced themselves from him because of it. Will never cared, and busied himself with friends who got him into trouble more often than not.

His nineteenth birthday was the final straw for his parents. He had barely graduated high school, was failing college, and had been caught drinking at a party. His parents paid the fines, but only if he agreed to switch colleges and be tutored by the kid of a family friend. He would spend the summer with the Pines family's pride and joy in the-middle-of-no-where, Oregon. If he didn't, his parents would stop paying for college completely and he'd be out on the street.

* * *

_Dvr asn bb ethwyzw wqf gjxur_

_E vxnsijtvg jggu n haunrvwcb gmet_

_Cvarf_

Dipper gasped as he woke, now staring at the wooden rafters of the Mystery Shack attic. Already his dream was slipping away, chased off by the familiar smell and creaky sound of old wood. He let out a jaw cracking yawn, before getting up and shuffling into the bathroom. He knew now that he was awake, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep even if it was before dawn. He usually woke up early on the nights he was able to sleep, so he was used to it and got ready like normal instead of laying in bed and moping.

As he went downstairs and got the shop ready for the day, Dipper was bothered by the nagging suspicion that he was forgetting something. He figured it was because of his dream, and pushed the feeling into the back of his mind. The next person to wake up was Soos, waving at Dipper while he moved past the kitchen and into the shop. Next was Mabel, then Melody and her and Soos' little bow, Stan. Dipper was finishing breakfast when the whole house was shocked by a loud bang coming from the gift shop.

Dipper assumed Soos had dropped something and went to help, but instead found himself staring at a boy around his age. His blond hair was grown out to cover one eye and he was looking around the gift shop curiously, the stick of a sucker poking out from the corner of his mouther. Dipper blinked and looked at Soos questioningly.

"So... Which one of you is Dipper Pines?"The boy asked, glancing between Soos and Dipper.

"That would be that dude right there."Soos said, pointing at Dipper.

The boy looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"You don't look like a nerd."He said, taking the stick out of his mouth and tossing it towards the trashcan.

Dipper's eye twitched when the stick landed on the floor and the boy made no move to pick it up. Dipper made sure the boy was looking at him before he pointedly put the trash where it belonged. The boy just snorted and stuck his hands in his pocket. Already Dipper could feel a headache forming, and he had a feeling it was going to get worse.

"I'm William Ciphers. Most people just call me Will."

"You're Aunt Martha's kid?"Dipper asked, shocked that someone as nice as his mother's best friend could raise someone like Will.

"Ha! You react just like everyone else. I bet I can guess what you're thinking,"Will snorted then spoke in a high pitched mocking tone."How could dear Martha raise someone so crass."

Dipper frowned, then motioned for Will to follow him back into the kitchen. While he finished making breakfast, Mabel quickly and comfortably introduced herself and the others to Will. Surprisingly, Will got along easily with Stan, which of course made Melody take an instant liking to him. Unsurprisingly, Mabel quickly started flirting, and Will easily flirted back. Dipper wasn't surprised; Will was attractive and Dipper might have been jealous of Mabel's outgoing nature if it wasn't for Will's first impression. After breakfast, Dipper showed Will the way to his room.

"You'll be bunking with me. I'll let you get settled in this week, but next we'll-"

"Let me stop you right there,"Will interrupted, plopping down on the spare bed."I'm not interested in this tutoring thing. I really only went to college because my parents paid, and the only reason I'm here is so I'm not kicked out on my ass."

Dipper scowled as Will smirked at him and leaned back on his hand, the bed creaking as his weight shifted.

"How about this? You tell my parents I'm a great student, and I'll stay out of your hair. Deal?"Will grinned and grabbed another sucker out of his bag.

"How about this instead-"Dipper echoed him, stalking forwards."For three hours every weekday, you'll shut up and stop being a dick while you let me do what your parents asked me to. You do that, I'll tell your parents whatever you want _and_ I won't bother you any other time."

Will glared at him and chomped down on the sucker. Dipper gave him one last dirty look before walking out of his room and down to the shack for his shift. Will followed after awhile, flirting with some of the girls in the gift shop for awhile before leaving. Dipper growled softly as the door slammed shut and continued ringing up prices. They'd barely known each other for three hours, but already Dipper knew they weren't going to get along.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the new story. I'm really excited for this and I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! - Brownie


End file.
